thedragonroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
WD RP Page
In the cliffs of the Artu mountains lay the crags of the Wildren, the wild dragons of the west. Located near the A'rroc River and the Windsped Mountains, the valley is a sacred place to the Elven, who communicate with the wild dragongs and protect the place with their partners. Please ask to join in the comments with your dragon's description & rank, and the same for their rider, if they have one. The Elven & Their Partners Leader: : Alec - 6'1 with silver hair that's held back from his face with a wreath of scales from the wild dragons around the crags, he has bright green eyes. Dragon, Alleroe (Prowllu) Warriors: : Ridda - 5'8 with black, curled hair with bright amber eyes. She is courageous, smart and brave, and hasn't yet found her dragon. (Prowllu) : Takuma- a 6' pale guy with spikey white and and ice blue eyes, he has the same shade of blue on a tattoo around under his right eye, hes friendly carefree and a very skilled fighter.' Dragon, '''Rao. (Frosty) '''Partners:' : Alleroe (Lele) - the biggest dragon in the valley, he is jet black, with white-gray eyes. He is wise, fast and agile, with long, hooked talons and multiple scars all over his body from fights. Rider, Alec. (Prowllu) : Rao- a pure white dragon with crimson horns and large wings with claws at the end. He is nice and friendly towards everyone but very serious at the same time. 'Rider, '''Takuma. (Frosty) Wild Dragons : Malistu(Mali, Tutu)- a bright red dwarf dragon with bright orange eyes. She is Ridda's common companion, but not one that's big enough to ride. She is tart and extremely sassy, and although tame, choses to live as a wild dragon. (Prowllu) : Wynd - a white male dragon with red accents. He is quiet, and very reclusive, and lives in a cave in the deepest, tallest and darkest part of the valley. (Prowllu) : Shadow - black female dragon with yellow eyes and golden spirals on her wings. She is mysterious and feared by a lot. No one knows her name. (Berryheart) Roleplay ''Please sign all roleplays with four ~'s! ''----'' Tutu swooped down, and curled herself on Ridda's shoulders. Ridda rubbed her companion's head, walking out of her cottage. Alleroe was sitting outside, waiting for her. ''Good morning, little Ridda. Your father wishes for words with you, pertaining to your dragon-partner. ''He thought to her, and she sighed, climbing on. Tutu flicked her tail, and spoke to only Ridda, ''Alec only wants for you to have the partner you hath been waiting for, Ridda. ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Takuma walked around with his dragon following him as he hummed happily FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:50, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I understand, Tutu. But perhaps he hasn't come to the valley yet." Ridda said, as Alleroe took off, Tutu flying after her. They landed in front of Alec's home, and she quickly walked inside. "Father." She addressed him. "Ah, Ridda. It is time for you to have your partner. I have asked Alleroe to accompany you and Malistu on your hunt." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay